As the complexity of networks increases, service providers require a robust set of management tools to maintain service networks, in particular Ethernet service networks. Ethernet service OAM (Operation, Administration and Maintenance) encompasses fault management and performance management capabilities that are incorporated in network elements that support Ethernet services.
Maintenance domains form management space on a network, typically owned and operated by a single entity. Maintenance domains can be configured as names and levels. A hierarchical relationship can exist between domains based on levels. The larger the domain the higher is usually the level value. Ethernet service OAM, SOAM, defines eight maintenance entity group (MEG) levels for monitoring network segments within a single VLAN subnetwork. A desired attribute of Y.1731 and 802.1Q is that they provide a general mechanism for OAM. All monitoring measuring is done between two well-defined points in the network. No matter whether an Ethernet physical connection or an Ethernet service through the CEN or an Ethernet virtual connection, EVC, within the domain of a service provider, i.e. an OVC, is monitored, the protocols and tools are the same. The two well-defined points in the network constitute a Maintenance Entity or ME. All of the maintenance entities MEs that are associated with the same Ethernet connection are grouped together in a Maintenance Entity Group MEG. Each MEG has a Maintenance Entity Group level associated with it. MEGs are defined hierarchically and the MEG level defines, where the MEG is in the OAM hierarchy. Eight MEG levels may be sufficient when an entire subnetwork is managed and monitored by a single operator. However, end-to-end services that traverse multiple operator networks may have MEG level conflicts when an operator uses MEG levels that overlap with MEG levels used by other operators in the same service. In particular, nested or chained services often have overlapping MEG levels. In a conventional multi-domain network comprising subnetworks delimited by Maintenance Entity Group, MEG, End Points, MEPs, the service providers and operators often use predefined default SOAM levels for the services with no MEG level flexibility in their service offerings.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method and apparatus for transporting Service Operation Administration Maintenance, SOAM, frames through a multi-domain network which provide MEG level flexibility to eliminate overlapping MEG levels.